Using Again, Give Me Faith!
by Megzzerr
Summary: Jesse couldn't believe it was happening again, the day she hoped would never happen again happened. But this time she couldn't handle it, thos time she was leaving....Jeff/Oc Review and Enjoy! x


**Disclaimer- I own the character Jesse all others belong to WWE or themselves, review and enjoy.**

Jesse slumped herself onto the bathroom floor and sat frozen, sighing as she placed her head against the bath, leaving tear after tear fall down her cheek, shaking she let the container slide from her grasp and onto the floor leaving the few remaining pills fall onto the cold marble floor. She had dreaded this day since he had been declared clean…… now they were right back to where they started again only this time Jesse had had enough.

She managed to pull herself up from her slump on the floor, she looked in the mirror gazing at the black streaks of mascara the slid down her face. She turned the cold tap on and waited for enough water to fill her hands so she could wash the ruined make up off of her face.

She let out a loud sigh before going into her closet and reaching for a big empty suitcase. She knew they were coming home from the autograph session soon, so if she was leaving she'd have to be quick. Jesse first ran into the bathroom grabbing all her make up and jewellery, placing them in her vanity bag that she had bought only yesterday, funny she didn't think she'd need to use it for a while, she wasn't going to be on the road wrestling for a while, she had only found out a week ago that she was pregnant, and being pregnant made this even harder to do.

Jesse opened every drawer in the room removing every item and clothing that her eyes could see and threw them in her cases. She quickly brought the last back downstairs only to be met with the eyes of two men watching her, her best friend Matt and her fiancée Jeff Hardy.

They were laughing as they entered the house, but as soon as they saw Jesse and the bags they frowned.

"Wh…. What's going on Jess." Jeff asked as Jesse stood there silent.

"Jess." Jeff said reaching for her arm.

"Don't touch me Jeff! Stay away from me." She shouted hitting Jeff in the chest only to be restrained by Matt.

"Hey hey Jess, stop! What's happened?" Matt said as she fell into his arms.

"Ask him." She shouted pointing at Jeff.

"What's she talking about man?" Matt asked concerned.

"I don't know." Jeff shrugged fear in his eyes.

"Don't fucking lie Jeff!!" Jesse shouted.

"I'm not lying Jess I don't know what's wrong!!!" He shouted.

"Fine Jeff, since you wont admit it, I'll show you what's wrong." Jesse shouted throwing the container at Jeff.

Matt froze as he saw what the container fall to the ground.

Jeff stood silent.

"Painkillers Jeff?" Matt said quietly.

"He's using again Matt!" Jesse said crying.

"Is this true?" Matt asked.

"Matt I can explain." Jeff argued.

Jesse hung her head as he admitted it.

"How could you Jeff, after everything that happened the last time, how could you do this to me again… to the baby?" Jesse shouted.

_Flashback……………3 years ago._

"_Yeah Mom everything's great, I just finished unpacking 2 hours ago, I'm just heading in the door now, I was out grocery shopping , I thought I'd made Jeff his favourite dinner tonight Lasagne! Ok mom got to go tell Dad I said hi, Love you bye mom!" Jesse said hanging up the phone._

"_Jeff! Baby I'm home."_

_No answer._

"_Jeff Nero Hardy get your ass down here and help me with the shopping!"_

_No answer._

"_Jeff."_

"_Jeff!"_

_She got bored of calling and decided to head upstairs to find him, he was probably jamming to his I-pod._

"_Jeffy where are you?" She called._

_She saw him lying on the floor._

"_Oh my god Jeff." She shouted running over to him._

_She checked his pulse, it was weak….._

"_Jeff baby wake up." She said holding him, only then did she notice the pills on the ground._

"_Oh Jesus Jeff what have you done." She said dialling an ambulance._

_As she waited for the ambulance arrival, she cried._

"_Jeff you cant leave me, I love you, wake up please, I need you here with me." She said lying beside his near lifeless body as the ambulance finally came to take him to hospital._

_End Flashback._

"Jesse I."

"I don't want to hear it anymore Jeff, you promised me you stopped using, you promised!!!!" Jesse shouted.

"How could you be so stupid Jeff." Matt shouted.

"Look it was a once off, it wont happen again." Jeff promised.

"That sounds familiar Jeff." Matt said back.

"It was I swear."

"Don't swear when your so unsure Jeff, how could you be so stupid to put these things in your body again, I almost lost you last time." Jesse cried.

"Jesse you'll never lose me." Jeff said.

"No Jeff, but you've lost me." She said opening the door to leave.

"No Jesse please don't leave me, I need you!" He begged.

"Jeff, I have to leave, I cant be around you right now, I don't even know who you are anymore, I thought we were passed this shit, now you're stuck in the fucking middle of it all over again and Jeff this time I cant handle it, my body isn't able for this pain!"

"Jesse I'll stop." Jeff said as Matt brought her bags out to her car.

"Jeff you need to get help or you'll get yourself killed."

"I'll get help but I need you to stay with me Jess, I need you, I stayed alive for you, when you needed me."

"No Jeff that's not fair, I helped you the first time, but obviously it wasn't enough to keep you off this crap!" Jesse shouted.

"I never thought you'd put me in this position again Jeff, I trusted you!" She cried as he hugged her.

"Baby, you can trust me, you can always trust me." He said.

"No Jeff, I cant trust you, what about when I have the baby, what if you take something when you're minding our child, what if the baby swallows your pills, I cant stay here Jeff." She said.

"But what about our family our baby it was supposed to be the three of us forever!" He cried.

Matt was crying in the hall seeing his little brother like this killed him.

"Well you blew the chance of the three us being a family Jeff, you ruined it the minute you thought of taking one of those pills." She said.

"Jesse I'm so sorry." He cried.

"Jeff, sorry isn't good enough anymore, I'm going to move back to Miami with my parents, I'll call Matt to tell him how things are, Jeff I love you but I'll never trust you again, promise me you'll get help Jeff."

"I promise." He said crying, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He bent down to kiss her stomach saying goodbye to his little boy or girl.

"Jesse I love you."

"I love you too." She said, letting go and hugging Matt.

"Take care of him Matt." She begged, he nodded, and then she left.

He threw himself on the ground crying into Matt's arms.

"I'm such a stupid fuck Matt! I've ruined everything!" Jeff cried.

"Shhh, it's ok Jeff, everything will be ok, everything will work out I promise, but Jeff you need help bro, you need to go to rehab." He said as he held Jeff tightly.

"Ok, Ok I'll go….. I'll do it for Jesse and my child, I cant lose them Matt they're my everything, my whole world, I cant let them go." He cried as Matt hugged him.

"Promise me I'll get them back Matt."

"Jeff, I cant promise that you know that, but your Jeff Hardy you'll defy the odds, you always do." Matt said. It was his turn to be Jeff's rock now, he knew Jesse couldn't do it again, he couldn't blame her, the stress she went through the last time would be enough for her to miscarry this time, and he didn't want to take that risk, this child meant everything to Jeff, and himself, in fact the child meant a lot to everyone, their dad, her family, Shannon and Shane too. He just hopped Jeff wouldn't mess this up, he prayed to God Jeff would get the help he needed and to find the strength to prove to Jesse he could be a good a father and Husband.

He hoped Jeff would find the faith he needed to overcome his addiction, to finally once and for all turn his life in the right direction.


End file.
